Stalker
by courtneyyyx3
Summary: Gabriella starts getting creepy, threatening I.Ms from somebody she doesn't know. When the person starts calling her, she constantly feels like she is being followed. Will she be able to figure out who the stalker is before its too late? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez, sat at her desk in a happy daze. Everything in her life was going great. She was starring in the school musical, with her awesome new boyfriend Troy Bolton, she had great friends, and she wasn't considered the "freaky math girl" She was interrupted from her daze, when a loud _Ding!_ Signaled she had a new I.M.

**Bballboy:** Hey! R u excited for Ryan and Sharpay's party Friday?

**This Is Love x3:** Hey Troy. Im really excited. It should be fun.

**Bballboy:** Yeah... Well. I g2g. Dinner. Bye! Love you!

_**Bballboy signed off**_

Gabriella sighed a happy sigh. Troy said he loved her. She was about to slip back into her daze, when another _Ding!_ Signaled another I.M. She expected to see Taylor or somebody else, but it was a screen name she didn't recognize.

**I see you:** Hello Gabriella

**This Is Love x3:** Who is this?

**I see you:** I don't know.

**This Is Love x3:** Please go away.

**I see you:** Don't you want to be my friend?

**This Is Love: **No!

_**I see you signed off**_

Gabriella sat, staring at the I.M. She had to admit, she was a little freaked out. Who was that? Was it Troy just fooling around? Just to make sure, she signed off her computer, and went into her kitchen. Once she was there, she took the phone off the charger, and looked to see if her mom was home. Her mom had to work a lot of hours, leaving Gabriella home alone until 8. Sometimes she got a little freaked out, and ended up calling Troy for comfort. She quickly dialed Troy's number, and sat on one of the squishy chairs in her living room. The phone rang a couple times, before Mr. Bolton answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mr. Bolton, its Gabriella. Can I talk to Troy please?"

"Actually Gabriella, he's eating dinner. Can I have him call you back?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hit the end button. It couldn't have been Troy. He was eating dinner. Then who else could it be? Taylor? Sharpay? She was very confused. Checking the time, she saw that it was 6:30. Time for dinner. Walking back into the kitchen, she made herself a sandwich, and went back up tp her room.

Once Gabriella was in her room, she ate her sandwich, and finished up some homework. About a half an hour later, her cell phone rang. Expecting it was Troy, she jumped up from her desk, and picked up her cell phone from her bedside table. But it wasn't Troy. The big flashing screen, read _**"Blocked Number"**_. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gabriella. How was your dinner?"

Gabriella froze. She dropped her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'd just want to take this time for a special thank you for all of my reviewers. You guys are my inspiration to keep writing, so your all really important to me. Thank you guys so much for readgin and rewiewing, and keep that up! Also, if you want, take a look at my other HSM fics. Thanks again!**

* * *

After dropping her phone, Gabriella was so paralyzed with fear, that she couldn't move. She picked up her phone, and hit the end button. This was getting too creepy. Then the kitchen phone rang. Gabriella was scared to go an answer it. Somebody had to have been watching her, because they knew she had just eaten dinner. Keeping her cell phone with her, she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she saw it was Troy calling her back.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Oh Troy, im so scared..."

"About what.?"

"I..." Gabriella started, then looked around. "I... can't tell you right now. Please come over." She said.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Gabriella hung up her phone, and then went around the house, locking every window, and closing every blind. It was probably just some punk right? And it was dinner time, so maybe the person just assuming she ate dinner. Right, that was it. But having Troy be there with her would be more comforting.

10 minutes after the call, their was a knock on the door. Gabriella dashed to open it, and when Troy walked in side, she threw her arms around him.

"Oh thank god you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Are you ready to explain what's going on now?" he asked half laughing.

Gabriella led him into the living room, and they sat together on the big comfortable couch. Gabriella told him the story, and Troy sat listening intently.

"That is pretty creepy... but like you said, its probably just some punk. But if you want I'll stay with you until your mom gets home." Troy said.

"Oh thank you so much Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

The couple sat watching T.V, until Gabriella's mother came home. Gabriella decided not to tell her mother of the incident, because she didn't want to scare her. Troy's dad came to pick him up, and Gabriella went up to her room. Once she was there, she went over to her laptop, and signed on. Once she was on, there was an immediate _Ding!_

**I see you:** You shouldn't have had you precious boyfriend come over. Not smart.

**This Is Love x3:** Please, just leave me alone. Your scaring me.

**I see you:** Good.

**This Is Love x3:** Go away!

_**I see you signed off**_

_**Star Princess signed on**_

Gabriella clicked on Sharpay's screen name.

**This Is Love x3:** Hey, Sharpay, do you know who I see you is?

**Star Princess:** Hey Gabriella. No I have no idea.

**This Is Love x3:** Okay, thanks. I g2g. See you tomorrow at school!

Gabriella shut off her computer, before laying down in her bed. It was useless though. because she was too scared to go to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Gabriella got up at 6:00. Then she showered, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. Once she was finished, she went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother had already left, and there was a pot of coffee already made for her. She made some toast and poured herself a cup. Then the phone rang. _**"Blocked Number"**_ was on the caller I.D. Gabriella was sick of this.

"Hello?" She said angrily.

"I see you."

And then the mystery caller hung up. Gabriella grabbed her school bag, and ran out the front door. Normally she waited for Troy to come pick her up, but today, she was going to walk to his house, because she couldn't stand to be in her house with the creepy calls.

She walked as fast as she could to Troy's house, looking over her shoulder every couple of minutes. Why was somebody doing this to her? Who would hate her that much?

When she arrived at Troy's, he was walking out the front door. He had his keys in his hand. He started towards his car, but then noticed Gabriella running towards him.

"Hey, I was just about to come pick you up." He said.

"Troy, the person called again! They said they could see me! Im so scared!" She said as she approached Troy.

"Its okay. Your with me now." He said. "Let's get into the car, okay?"

"Kay."

The two got into Troy's car, and rode in silence to the High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at school, Gabriella and Troy separated to go to their lockers. The lockers were in alphabetical order, and when Gabriella got to her locker, Taylor was there waiting for her.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor exclaimed as she spotted her best friend.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella said as happily as she could.

"What's wrong?"

"Ill tell you later." Gabriella said, putting her combination into the lock.

"Okay.. Well, do you know what your wearing to the party Friday?"

"No... I've never been to a masquerade before." Gabriella answered.

"Well, I don't know what im wearing either, so do you want to go shopping after school?"

"Sure." Gabriella obliged. It would be so much better than staying at home. After Gabriella had all of her books, her and Taylor entered home room. Troy and Chad were deep in conversation about basketball, Sharpay was filing her nails, and Ryan was talking to Kelsi. Gabriella took her seat next to Sharpay.

"Hey Gabriella." Sharpay said, looking up from her perfectly filed french nails.

"Hey Sharpay. Me and Taylor are going shopping for your party today, but we really don't know where to look." Gabriella said. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Well, im getting my dress custom made, but there is a store around here that sells strictly masquerade clothes, accessories, and stuff like that. Its called Lady Masquerade." Sharpay answered.

"Thanks." said Gabriella.

The bell rang, and the home room scattered, all rushing to their first period classes. Gabriella's was math. Math went by quickly, then English, then History. Then she went to her locker, before heading to the cafeteria. Taylor was there waiting for her.

"Are you going to tell me what's bugging you now?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella told Taylor everything as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"That is spooky." Taylor said.

"Yeah... I mean, I just thought it was some punk at first but now... I'm not so sure."

"Well if it persists, then tell your mom." Taylor said.

"But I hate to worry her..."

"Gabriella, this is serious. If these calls and I.M's become threatening, then you have to do something about it. "

"I know..." Gabriella said, as she put her books down at her table, and took a seat.

"Aren't you coming to buy lunch?" Taylor asked.

"Im not really that hungry."

"Kay." Taylor said as she left the table, and into the lunch line. Soon the cafeteria flooded with people. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi soon joined Gabriella and Taylor at the table. Everyone talked and laughed, except Gabriella.

Troy was the only one who noticed Gabriella wasn't being her cheery self.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her so nobody would overhear him.

"Im just scared Troy... really, really scared."

"Its going to be okay." He assured her. Then he went back to his conversation. Gabriella sure hoped he was right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. At the end of the day, Gabriella met Taylor at her locker. Then the two went out into the parking lot, and to Taylor's car. Gabriella told Taylor about the store Sharpay mentioned. They decided to go there. They listened to the radio as they drove. Then Gabriella's phone rang. A bolt of fear went down her spine. What if it was the creepy person? She sighed with relief as she saw that it was Troy.

"Hey." She answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Gabriella gasped. She normally got a ride home with Troy, but forgot to tell him about her shopping plans.

"Oh, im sorry Troy! I forgot to tell you im going shopping with Taylor." she said.

"Oh, okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up, and put her phone back into her bag.

"Aww!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed.

"So hows Chaddy-poo?" Gabriella teased.

"He's good." Taylor laughed.

"Your going with him to the party Friday right?"

"Of course!"

The two chatted , until reaching _"Lady Masquerade". _The store was a good size, with two floors. The first floor was for women, and the second was for men. Hundreds of masquerade-style dressed hung on racks, and several display cases displayed jewelry, masks, gloves, and tiaras. A section for shoes was at the back of the store. In the middle of the brightly lit room, was a desk, where the saleslady sat.

"Welcome ladies, do you need help finding anything?" She asked as they entered the store.

"No thank you." Gabriella said politely.

Then her and Taylor set to work. They scanned the dresses, picking out anything they thought was a possibility for the party. Then they headed to the dressing room, loaded with piles of dresses. Gabriella tried on what seemed like hundreds of dresses, until she found what she thought was the perfect one. It was a simple, spaghetti strapped aqua dress, with black sparkly straps. Gabriella thought it was perfect. It was the one. She exited the dressing room, with the dress, and waited for Taylor.

Taylor chose a white sparkly dress, that reminded Gabriella of Cinderella. Then they went over to the display cases. Gabriella chose black sparkly gloves, and matching mask. Taylor chose the same in white. Satisfied with their ensembles, they left the store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once she was back at her house, Gabriella hung up her dress, and put her accessories away. Then she changed into comfortable clothes, put her hair up, and decided to go on her computer, hoping that the freak didn't I.M her. _Ding!_

**Smarter Girl:** Hey, we got pretty lucky with those dresses huh?

**This Is Love x3:** I know, they are so pretty!

**Smarter Girl:** I hope Chad likes my dress. :P

**This Is Love x3:** He would love it even if it was hideous.

**Smarter Girl:** Lol.

**This Is Love x3:** :D

**Smarter Girl:** Well, im going to finish my homework. Bye!

_**Smarter Girl signed off**_

_**I see you signed on**_

_Ding!_

**I see you:** Did you find a pretty dress?

**This is Love x3:** What do you want?

**I see you:** You dead.

_**I see you signed off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella stared at her computer screen. Fear shot through her. Was the person watching her right now? How did they know she had gone shopping? This was all getting too out of hand. She called Taylor.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Taylor, the stalker, they said they wanted me dead!" She exclaimed. She was now in tears.

"Gabriella, this is serious, you _have_ to tell somebody."

"I... I know. Im going to call my mom. Ill call you back after."

Gabriella was about to dial her moms number when the phone rang. Gabriella stared at the screen._**"Blocked Number"**_

"Hello?" Gabriella said quietly.

"You tell your mom, and she's dead." The voice said before hanging up.

Gabriella dropped the phone and started to cry. Who was doing this? She dialed Taylor's number and told her what happened.

"Okay... Gabriella.. You need to get out of there. Come to my house okay?"

"Okay." Gabriella choked out. Then she grabbed her purse, and ran as fast as she could to Taylor's house.

Once she was there, her and Taylor sat at her kitchen table, eating cookies and drinking milk. The childish snack comforted Gabriella.

"I want to know who is doing this!" She exclaimed.

"Me too. And if you want, you can come here after school until your mom gets home." Taylor suggested.

"Oh thank you so much. Being in my house all alone like that is creepy enough, let alone the calls, and I.M's."

Gabriella's phone rang. She looked at Taylor.

"Is it the stalker?"

Gabriella looked at the caller I.D. "No, its Sharpay."

"Hi Sharpay."

"Hey Gabriella, did you find anything good?"

"Yeah, me and Taylor both got really pretty dresses. And the accessories are great too."

"Well, if you think the ones you got were pretty, wait until you see mine."

"Im sure it will be beautiful."

"Yeah. Well, I was just calling to see if you ended up with anything. See you at school."

"Bye."

"Toodles."

Gabriella put her phone away and rolled her eyes. That was Sharpay for you.

"What did she want?" Taylor asked.

"To see if we ended up with any good dresses."

"Oh. That's weird.. She was actually being caring."

"I suppose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At 7:30, Taylor's mom gave Gabriella a ride home. Once they reached her house, Gabriella thanked Taylor's mom, and ran as fast as she could to her front door. Fiddling with her keys, Gabriella found the right one, and entered her house. Making sure the front door was locked, she dropped her backpack by the door, and went into her kitchen to make some dinner. Once she entered the kitchen, the phone rang. It was her mom.

"Hi mom." Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabi, Im sorry hon, but im going to be working late tonight. Ill be home around eleven."

"Oh.. Okay mom. See you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Gabriella hung up the phone, and put it back on the counter. Then she opened the fridge, to see what there was to eat. There was lunch meat, but she had a sandwich last night. There was some old salad... ew. Gabriella decided on some left over pasta. She put the bowl of pasta in the microwave, and then the phone rang again. It was the blocked number.

"Hello!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Are you excited about the party?"

"Stop calling me or im calling the cops!" Gabriella yelled.

"That wouldn't be a smart thing to do."

Then the person hung up. Gabriella slammed the phone down on the counter. The microwave beeped, signaling her pasta was heated. She grabbed the bowl, and ran up to her room, bringing the phone with her. When Gabriella was finished eating, she changed into her pajamas, and crawled into her bed, ready for another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Shaking the idea from her mind, Gabriella packed up all of her school stuff, and put her backpack down at her desk. Thinking it was safe to go online, because of the early hour, Gabriella signed in on her AIM.

**I see you: **hello there.

**This Is Love x3: **Leave me alone!

**I see you: **No. I don't want to. I want you dead.

**This Is Love x3:** Who are you?

**I see you:** A friend.

_**I see you signed off**_

Gabriella slammed her fists on her desk. Enough was enough. She was sick of all of the I.M's. And as for calls, she just wouldn't answer. She scrolled through the options on her AIM screen, and chose the **"New Screen Name" **option. She sat thinking for a few minutes, before coming up with the perfect one, **Time To Sing x3**. She added all of her buddies on her new screen name, then turned off her laptop. There. That solved the I.M problem. Then her cell phone rang.

Gabriella stood up from her desk, and went over to her cell phone on her bedside table. **"Blocked Number." **Flashed across the screen. She rolled her eyes, and hit the "Ignore" button. Then she slipped her phone into her purse, and went downstairs to wait for Troy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella and Troy sang along to the radio as they drove to school. Gabriella felt safer, being with Troy. Gabriella told him her plan to overcome her stalker, and she gave him her new screen name.

Once in school, the happy couple spilt to go to their lockers. Gabriella was a little early, so Taylor wasn't at the lockers yet. Gabriella put her combination into the lock, and opened her locker. Grabbing everything that she needed, she started towards home room, but stopped when she felt her cell phone vibrating, signaling that she had a voicemail. Gabriella put her phone up to her ear, and typed her password onto the keys.

"You have 1 New Message." The robot voice said.

"Listen Missy, nobody ignores me. If you ignore another one of these calls your precious boyfriend is history." The disguised voice of the stalker, repeating those words, rang in Gabriella's ears, from homeroom, all the way to lunch. Gabriella decided not to tell anybody. This was her problem, not everyone else's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cafeteria flooded with conversation. Gabriella wrote her new screen name on several pieces of paper, giving it to Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, Chad, and Zeke.

"We should all hang out after school tomorrow." Taylor suggested.

The was a chorus of "Yeah's"

"How about ice cream?" Suggested Chad.

Another chorus of "Yeah's."

It was settled. After school the next day, the were all going to "Alberquerque Creamery." The place with the best ice cream in all of new Mexico.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the day went pretty quickly for Gabriella. After the last period of the day, she discarded all of her un- needed school stuff in her locker, and went to meet Troy at his locker.

"Hey." He said when Gabriella approached him.

"Hey." Gabriella repeated.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Uh-huh."

The two walked to Troy's car, holding hands, exchanging jokes. It was pretty corny, yet cute and sweet.

Once they reached Troy's dark blue pick- up, Troy opened the passenger door for Gabriella, and helped her inside. Making sure she was safe, he went around to the drivers side, and got in.

"You buckled?" he asked.

"Yup."

Troy pulled his seat belt on. Then he put the keys in the ignition, and started to drive. Gabriella stared out the window as they drove, from the school, all the way to her neighborhood.

"Thanks for the ride." Gabriella said, when they pulled into her driveway.

She gave Troy a peck on the cheek, and started her way up the path to her front door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour after Gabriella entered her house, her cell phone rang. **"Blocked Number."** Gabriella thought about what the stalker said earlier, and answered.

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella yelled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Not until your gone."

Then the stalker hung up. Gabriella ran up to her room, and signed on to her computer, on her new screen name. Only a few people had it, so she knew she was safe from the stalker.

**Smarter Girl:** Hey!

**Time To Sing x3:** Hey Taylor

**Smarter Girl: **I love the new sn!

**Time to Sing x3:** Thanks.

**Smarter Girl:** Well, I g2g. Ttyl.

**Time To Sing x3:** Bye.

_Ding!_

**I see you: **Hello Gabriella. I love the new screen name.

Gabriella froze. It had to be one of her friends. They were the only people who she gave her screen name to. She started to type frantically.

**Time To Sing x3: **Okay, its over. Who the hell is this? Troy? Taylor? Sharpay? Chad? Kelsi? Ryan? Martha? Zeke? I know its one of you. You're the only people I gave my new screen name to!

_**I see you signed off**_

Gabriella felt very scared. One of her friends was doing this to her? Why? What had she ever done to anyone at East High? These un answered question filled and repeated in her head, until 9:00, when she fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, im going to mix this chapter up a little and add a survey. If you want to, tell me who you think is the stalker in a review! Thanks guys! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella awoke the next morning, feeling horrible. She just couldn't trust anyone anymore. Why would one of her friends want to terrorize her like this? It just didn't make sense.

Once she was dressed and ready, Gabriella sent a text to Troy, telling him she was going to walk to school. She didn't want to be driven by one of the possible stalkers, even though it was her boyfriend. She was just so confused and hurt.

The 45- minute walk was refreshing to Gabriella. She got to clear her mind, and think about things. As she arrived at the school, she saw Troy getting out of his pick- up. She walked by him quickly, without even saying a word.

Then she was off to her locker, where she quickly grabbed her things, and raced into home room, before Taylor even got there. Once in home room, she took her seat, and pulled out a book, hoping that nobody would talk to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day dragged on for what seemed like weeks. Gabriella avoided talking to her friends at all costs. The hardest was lunch time, when everyone was trying to make small talk with her.

Then end of the day came, and Gabriella went to her locker to wait for Taylor. Taylor was her ride to the ice cream place, so she had no choice but to talk to her. Once Taylor got there, Gabriella decided it couldn't be her. She was one of her best friends!

"Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella?" Taylor said curiously

"Listen, this is serious."

"Okay."

"I need to know if you are the one stalking me." Gabriella started. "Its one of you guys, I know for a fact, because the person I.M'ed me last night, and I only gave my new screen name to you guys." she finished

Taylor looked at Gabriella for a long minute before responding.

"I feel very insulted."

"Taylor please, I know its not you its just... im so confused!"

"Its okay. Now lets go get some ice cream, kay?"

Gabriella smiled and agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella and Taylor listened to the radio as they drove to the ice cream parlor. Once they arrived, they saw that everyone was already there. They parked Taylor's car, and went inside.

The diner was a good size, with a 50's diner theme. The floors were multicolored tile, and the waitresses were all on roller blades. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, Zeke, Chad, and Troy were all already sitting at a huge round table. There was once empty seat next to Troy, and another next to Chad. Gabriella and Taylor each took the seat appropriate to them.

In a matter of minutes, everybody had taken their cell phones out, taking pictures, laughing and texting each other. This went on for a good 10 minutes, before the waitress roller bladed over to the table. Several sundaes, fraps, and milkshakes were ordered. Gabriella ordered her favorite. A single scoop hot fudge sundae with mint chocolate chip ice cream.

About ten minutes later, their orders arrived. All of the ice cream was passed around the table. Everyone was still playing with their phones, and taking pictures. Then Gabriella's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse, and saw she had a new text message, from the blocked number. Gabriella looked down at the message. She gasped when she saw it. It read "_**Nice Looking Sundae."**_

Gabriella stood up. She slammed her fists down on the table.

"Alright, who did it?!" She exclaimed.

She got blank stares from everyone.

"Did what?" Ryan asked.

"This!" Gabriella exclaimed, sliding her phone across the table to Ryan, displaying the message. Everyone crowded around Ryan, reading the message.

"I know its one of you!" she exclaimed. "One of you guys I.M'ed me on my new screen name last night. That's how I know!"

"Gabriella, we didn't do any of this." Taylor said. Everyone was staring at her. She grabbed her phone and ran out of the ice cream parlor. Troy followed her.

Once she got outside, Gabriella began to cry. Why was somebody doing this. She turned around when she heard Troy calling her name. He ran over to her.

"Gabriella wait!" he called.

"What, you actually believe me?"

"Of course I do. Gabriella I love you. Ill stand by you no matter what." He said. Then he pulled Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella just stood there for a minute, silently crying.

"Taylor doesn't even believe me and she is supposed to be my best friend." Gabriella said quietly.

"Its okay. We're going to find out who's doing this to you." Troy said back.

"Can you drive me home?"

"Of course."

And so he did. They talked non-stop, until they reached Gabriella's house. Then Troy decided to stay with Gabriella, until her mom got home that night.

Gabriella made popcorn, and the happy couple watched T.V for a while, before ordering a pizza for dinner. When the pizza arrived, they ate at the kitchen table, and then the phone rang. It was the blocked number.

"Let me answer." Troy said. Gabriella handed him the phone.

"Okay listen. Leave Gabriella alone. Stop bothering her, and get a life." Troy said, before hitting the "End" button, and slamming the phone back onto the charger.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Troy stayed with Gabriella, until her mom got home. Then Gabriella went upstairs, and signed on to her computer. _Ding!_

**Smarter Girl: **Hey Gabriella, what was up earlier?

**Time To Sing x3: **The stalker was in the freaking ice cream place! Taylor, its one of them. And I know its not you or Troy.

**Smarter Girl: **How do you know its not Troy?

**Time To Sing x3: **Because he was with me when the stalker called today.

**Smarter Girl:** Oh. I see.

**Time To Sing x3:** Yup.

**Smarter Girl:** Well, im going to do my hw. See you tomorrow okay?

**Time To Sing x3:** Bye

_**Smarter Girl signed off**_

Gabriella was about to ex-out of AIM, and then another _Ding! _Signaled another I.M.

**I see you: **how was your ice cream?

**Time To Sing x3: GO AWAY!**

**I see you**: No

Gabriella exited AIM and then slammed her computer shut. Then she angrily changed into pajamas, and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

School the next day, went by slower than ever. It was Friday, which meant it was the day of Ryan and Sharpay's party. It was going to be the biggest party of the year, and the entire junior year was buzzing with excitement.

When the end of the day came, Gabriella met Troy like normal at his locker. They walked together out to his pick- up truck, and drove to Gabriella's, talking about the party.

"Are you excited?" Troy asked.

"Of course!" Gabriella replied.

"It should be a lot of fun."

"Definitely."

"And you know what's going to make it perfect?"

"What?"

"Having you there with me."

"Oh Troy... that's so sweet."

"Its true."

They drove the rest of the way to Gabriella's house in silence. Not because they felt awkward, but because they were so content with each other that they didn't even have to use words. Once they reached Gabriella's house, they kissed goodbye.

"See you tonight!" Gabriella called as she made her way to the front door. She inserted her key into the lock, and then entered her house.

Once inside, Gabriella brought her school bag up to her room, and began to get ready for the party. She showered, blow dried, and curled her hair. Then she clipped half of it up, leaving it in flowing cascading curls.

Then she started on her make-up. She lightly brushed some aqua eye shadow on her lids, then lightly lined her eyes. Next she applied a little mascara, and pink lip gloss. By the time she had finished her hair in make- up, it was near 6:30. Troy was going to be picking her up in an hour.

Before putting on her dress, Gabriella decided to make herself a light dinner. She went down into her kitchen, and made herself a bowl of cereal. Then the phone rang. Gabriella went over to the phone, to see **"Blocked Number"** on the caller I.D. She rolled her eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gabriella. See you at the party tonight."

Gabriella hung up the phone. She was really creeped out. And she was getting sick of this. She finished her cereal quickly, before going back upstairs.

Once she got into her room, Gabriella put on her dress, shoes, and gloves. Then she brushed her teeth, re-applied her make-up, sprayed her hair, grabbed her purse, and her mask, and went downstairs to wait for Troy.

Troy arrived at 7:30, right on time. He was dressed in all black, except for his gold mask. His hair was slicked back with gel, and it actually looked pretty good.

"Why don't you look beautiful." He said when Gabriella got into the car.

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks."

The ten minute drive to Sharpay and Ryan's large house was full of brief conversation. When they arrived, they parked Troy's truck, in the "Reserved VIP" section. It was like a movie premier or something.

The whole entire junior year was invited, so everywhere you looked, there was a group of people. Together Troy and Gabriella made there way up to the mansion-like house. Once they were inside, they set off to mingle. Gabriella went over to talk to Taylor and Martha, while Troy went over to the basketball team.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed as she approached her friends.

"Hey!" Taylor and Martha both said back.

"This party is amazing." Gabriella commented, looking around the extra large dance hall- like room, and taking in all of the wonderful decorations.

"Yeah!" Taylor exclaimed. "Im really thirsty.. Gabriella, do you think you could get me something to drink?"

"Sure." Gabriella said, before looking around for the refreshment table. It was all by itself in the back of the hall, and nobody was around it. Gabriella walked over, and reached for a cup, but before she actually took it in her hands, she was hit in the back of the head with something heavy. Then she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay guys, this is the last chapter. Thank you all soo much for reading this, and keep and eye out for some of my upcoming stories. I love you guys!**

* * *

15 minutes later, Gabriella awoke, in a dark room. She didn't know what had happened, where she was, or how she got there. All this things swam through her mind, until a voice broke the silence.

"I see you." somebody whispered. But Gabriella didn't know who it was, and where they were.

Gabriella was too frightened to speak. Then the lights turned on. Gabriella found herself, in a bedroom. The walls and everything in it were pink. Obviously, Sharpay's room. She was sitting on the bed with her hands tied behind her, and her legs tied together.

She looked around the room, searching for the source of the voice, and then she saw the person, sitting across the room, wearing a pink sparkly dress, and matching mask.

Gabriella couldn't believe it.

"Sharpay?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"That's right."

"But... why? Why would you do this to me?"

Sharpay stood up and started to walk towards Gabriella.

"Why, you ask?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Ill tell you why. First you come in, and your all perfect and innocent and just..YOU. Then, you steal MY lead, and get MY spotlight. And THEN your all over MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Well, he was GOING to be my boyfriend before YOU and your stupid little PERFECTNESS came into the picture. I LOVE Troy, and YOU don't DESERVE HIM!."

"That's not true. Me and Troy love each other."

"Do you REALLY want to make me any more ANGRY?! YOU have destroyed my LIFE! You took over my SPOTLIGHT, my FRIENDS, my SCHOOL, and TROY!"

"Sharpay, that's not my fault-"

"DON"T SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

It all made since to Gabriella now. The call asking her about the dress... Sharpay was the one who suggested the store... the text about the ice cream... Sharpay was there!

"Yes, I am the infamous "I see you." Yes, I've been the one calling you, IM'ing you, and texting you. Personally, I thought it would have scared the shit out of your perfect little ass, and you would have either gone crazy, or packed up and moved by now. And now, I want you OUT of me and Troy's lives, so we can be TOGETHER!" Sharpay said with and evil smile spread across her face. The she walked away from Gabriella, and went over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer, and pulled out a shiny silver knife.

"Say Goodbye." Sharpay said, before running towards the bed, and plunging the knife at Gabriella. The knife was about to stab through her chest, and then...

_Ding!_

Gabriella sat at her desk, in a happy daze. The loud _Ding!_ Signaled that she had an I.M. She looked at her computer to see an I.M from Troy, asking her if she was excited for Ryan and Sharpay's upcoming party.

* * *

**Alrighty, theres the end of my story. If you don't understand, look back to the first paragraph in chapter 1. :) Thanks again everyone, you guys were great with the reading and reviewing, and I can't wait to write more stories for you.**

**_xoxo,_ **

** _Courtney _**


	9. If you didn't understand!

Okay, this is for the people who didn't get the ending. I know, it's a little confusing, so I'll explain it for you guys :)

Remember in the beginning, when Gabriella was in a daze? Well, that's the daze she gets knocked out of at the end. The whole getting stalked, and attacked by Sharpay thing never happened, it was all a day dream.

I hope that clears it up:)


	10. New Story!

Hey everyone! I just put up another new story. It isn't anything like this one, but if you want, check it out! Its called "The Reunion" and its about how Gabriella moved away after senior year, and then 10 years later she gets invited to go to her 10-year reunion. When she goes to the reunion, she sees all of her friends and one unexpected guest. Please check it out!


End file.
